Imagine
by Michon93
Summary: Just a cute one shot of how Mitchie and Mikayla get together. don't like it,don't read it. R&R please!


Imagine

Music filled the room, drowning out the rest of the world. Paramore was playing in the background, they were one of Mitchie's favorite bands. I would've liked to listen to Forever The Sickest Kids but Mitchie wanted to listen to Paramore. And whatever Mitchie wants, Mitchie gets it. Plus she gave me that puppy dog look that I couldn't resist so I gave in. I've always gave into her because I love her. And yes, love, love as in more than a friend. I've been in love with her since the auditions for Barney & Friends. Everyone knows well everyone except for Mitchie. What do I have to do to make her see that I love her.

It's a typical Friday and I'm at Mitchie's house like I always am on Friday's. I didn't even ring the door bell, I walked in like I always do. Dallas and Mrs. Diana smiled at me when they saw me. "She's upstairs Mikayla," Mrs. Diana said. I smiled and said a quick thank you before I ran upstairs. I heard Mitchie singing so I paused before I went in her room. I heard her playing her keyboard and I smiled. Just as I was about to open the door, I froze when I heard her sing, _"Just imagine you and me…together. Forever. Imagine you and me together."_ I think I had died and went to heaven. My hand released the door knob and I sank down to the floor.

I sat there, just listening to Mitchie singing and I felt like crying. The tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I just let them fall. I heard someone coming up the steps, I looked up and I saw that it was Dallas. "Hey Mick, what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be in Mitchie's room by now. Is everything okay?" I shook my head and Dallas sat next to me. "I heard Mitchie singing a song and I think it's about me. Dallas, I think she feels the same way about me." Dallas's eyes widened. "Well what are you doing out here? Go in there and tell her!" I shook my head sadly. "No Dall, it's not worth it. Mitchie would probably tell me that it's not about me. So why should I bother telling her that I love her?" Before Dallas could answer, Mitchie's door opened and Mitchie came out, noticing that I was out in the hall.

"Hey Mickey, what are you doing out here?" I looked up at her and I noticed the concern in her brown eyes. "I heard you singing and I didn't want to disturb you so I just stayed out here," I replied. Micthie caught sight of Dallas and she gave her a questioning look. "I just came to see why Mikayla was out here, that's all Mitchie. I'll just leave you two alone." I watched Dallas walk away, leaving us alone. We sat there in awkward silence, not sure what to say. Mitchie stood up and she held her hand out for me to take which I did gladly. I went in her room first and Mitchie followed me then she shut the door behind her.

We sat on her bed, facing each other, still not saying anything. I couldn't stand the silence from her for this long. It was driving me insane. I wondered if she had heard me talking to Dallas but I wasn't sure. And I was getting nervous. Finally after a few minutes had passed, Mitchie finally spoke. "Mikayla, there's something that I need to tell you." I looked at her and I took her hand in mine, to let her know that everything would be okay. "Okay. No matter what happens Mitchie, I'll still be your friend. I promise." Mitchie smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "Mick, I love you. I've been in love with you since we sat and colored together at the Barney auditions. You're the only person that I want to be with and I don't want nobody else." My heart just melted into a puddle right then and there.

I took Mitchie in my arms, hugging her tightly then I kissed her lips for the first time. They were soft and sweet, I thought I was in heaven. I rested my forehead against hers and a smile formed across my face. "I love you too Mitch. I always have and I always will. I promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her eyes lit up with happiness and that just caused me to smile like the lovesick person that I am. "So does this mean that we're together?" I asked nervously. All I got in response was a tender kiss from her. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded then I kissed her back.

We spent the rest of the night, just lying in each others arms. And I knew that we would be together…forever. I wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
